Hannah Halliwell: Daughter of a Charmed One
by hanhanbambam
Summary: I am Hannah Halliwell and, up until this point, I had taken some things in my life for granted. My loving aunts who raised me as their own after my mother died. My cousins who were my only friends. And the sunshine that comes standard in San Francisco. All of those things were so easily ripped out from under me when my deadbeat dad moved me to nowhere Forks, Washington. OC/Edward
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Forks, Washington. Tiny, unimportant, nothing town of Forks, Washington.

That is where I'm headed currently and, as of right now, I am unamused at the prospect. Especially having grown accustomed to big city living being raised in San Francisco. You can probably already tell just how thrilled I am at the move and how much my opinion really mattered in the decision.

Yeah...

Anyways, as I descend further into Hell, I may as well describe the predicament that I've found myself in. The last couple months of my life has been a rather hectic and filled with a surprising amount of spite. See, I've lived my entire life since birth (and, consequently, my mother's death) with my aunts and cousins. They have raised me as one of their own, never have I ever felt like an outcast. Although, we all have one very encompassing thing in common.

We're witches.

Yeah, witches. Now I know what you're thinking; broomsticks, wands, pointy hats, and lots of evil cackling. That is a racist stereotype and I won't stand for that. Okay, maybe not "racist" exactly, but it's still annoying.

Anyways, we are all witches. My aunts, my cousins, and myself. Every last one of us. My aunts were the most powerful witches of all time, until the next generation was born. Phoebe, Paige, and Piper are known as "The Charmed Ones". Very ominous, I know, but they are good witches (like Glenda and) everyone else in my family.

Phoebe is an empath, a seer of sorts (she can see premonitions), and she can levitate about thirty feet off the ground. Paige is half Whitelighter and half witch so her powers fit her accordingly. She can orb, orb objects to her by calling them to her, and she's pretty extraordinary at potion making. Lastly, Piper can freeze and blow up demons or objects using her hands and slow them down. My mother, a former Charmed One before she was killed by a demon the day I was born, was telekinetic and she could astro-project.

Now all of that is a pretty tough act to follow, I assure you, but my powers are far from lacking in the ass-kicking department. I can freeze like my aunt Piper, get premonitions like my aunt Phoebe, and I am telekinetic like my mother. Also I can throw energy balls and have a protective force field.

To sum things up, I am a force to be reckoned with. Now I have far too many cousins to get to now so I'll just stick to the two most important ones, Whyatt and Chris. They are Piper and Leo's boys. Whyatt is the oldest at twenty-one and he is the legendary "Twice Blessed". Whyatt is by far the most powerful witch with ever growing powers that are hard to keep up with. He can orb, he's telekinetic, he can blow some demons up by blinking, he can throw energy balls, he can heal, and has had a force field since conception.

The guy's got talent. That's not to overshadow his nineteen year old brother Chris. Chris is powerful in his own right. He's a great seer, he's telekinetic, an energy ball weilder, he can orb, has premonitions, and undeveloped Elder powers. In other words, don't mess with him.

I miss them. Can you tell? I really do.

Now the reason I'm in this ugly yellow PT Cruiser barreling down the highway towards a town that's barely on the map is because my bastard father decided to show his face for the first time since I was born and get custody of me.

Unlikely? Did I mention that he's a lawyer? Enough said.

He didn't think they were fit to raise me anymore. Raise me? I'm sixteen, how much raising is really left? He knew about magic and resented it. He's tried to get me to give up my powers, my Destiny. He's forbidden me from using them. Like that's really going to make a difference. He's dragging us out here to "keep me safe". Doesn't he realize the farther I am away from my family the more danger I am in?

There was plenty of screaming, mountains of destroyed possessions, and pools of tears. I yelled until I was hoarse and have said nothing since we left for the San Francisco airport.

"We're here." And the silence was broken. I did nothing to acknowledge his existence and remained rooted in the backseat even after he had already gotten out and began unloading what little possessions he packed into the trunk. I peered out of the window lazily and took notice of the moving trucks that must have arrived hours ago, seeing as how they're mostly empty now.

I let my eyes wonder to my own reflection and dissected what I saw. Long, layered, blue hair with short, choppy bangs, big green eyes and dark eyebrows adorned my heart shaped face. I saw a small nose with a hoop piercing on the left side and pale pink lips to go along with my porcelain skin. I stared down at my outfit and realize my high waisted, acid wash jeans and black, cropped and sleeveless Beatles band tee will probably stand out in this crowd.

My aunts always knew I was different, even for being a witch, but they just let me be me. I never got into drugs or drinking or boys. I was more into music and art. My father, however, was little more than disgusted with my looks. I could be so pretty, he told me. Although he quickly realized that "ordering" me to do anything was pointless. He wasn't a real father so I wouldn't respect him as such.

"Hannah, get out of the car," Richard, my "father", demanded sternly. I waved my hand purposely causing him to stumble a bit and let out of string of curses in my direction. "Damn it! What I did tell you about that? None of that freak shit. Now get out of the car."

I gave him a blank stare before soundlessly exiting the vehicle and shuffling towards the front door. The house was quite large for two people, but the bigger the house the more distance I could put between Richard and I. The movers had already brought in and organized all of the furniture so the only thing left to do was search for my bedroom. On the second floor I checked a total of five doors, one bathroom, two closet, and two bedrooms. None of these found home to any of my belongings. Then I spotted one last door. I approached it warily and slowly pushed it open to reveal a set of stairs.

Odd, right?

I climbed without question and what I found was a bit ironic. My bedroom was the attic. The attic. Hilarious, right? I shook my head at the little jokes fate could make and ventured further into my new abode.

It held a new, wooden queen sized bed with matching nightstands, dresser, and wardrobe. Everything was very clean and cliché for a teenage girl's bedroom. The bedding was pink and there were furry, purple and pink throw rugs. I frowned at the lavender walls with yellow painted daisies.

I groaned at how little Richard knew about me. I dumped my bag on the hardwood floors and descended the stairs, casting a disgusted look at my room.

"Hannah, I'm going into to town. Stay in the house, you hear?" Richard's voice was stern and unwavering, but, as usual, I ignored everything he said and left the second his car turned into a tiny, black speck. Our yellow two story house was backed up to a forest that looked like it was bad news, but I ignored that rational part of my brain and walked into the trees feeling carefree for the first time in three months.

The wind blew lazily while the clouds opened and rain began to fall. It was freeing. It was liberating. It reminded me of how home made me feel.

Home.

It was then that the longing started. What am I doing here? Why?

I spent a good two, maybe three, hours out in the wilderness, just meandering about. My sense of direction is pretty keen so I wasn't really worried about getting lost. When dusk hit I made my way back home, snuck in through the back, and silently crept back into my room.

Knowing tomorrow only held the start of mortal school, I decided sleep was probably best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next morning came quickly and my alarm screeched promptly at 5am. I slapped the snooze button with admirable speed and whimpered gently at the ache in my back from the hard mattress I've already grown to hate.

School.

With that one word I rolled out of bed and padded across the hall to "my" bathroom. After a long, scolding shower, I returned to my room, a bit pinker than before, and rummaged through my unpacked rucksack for clothes. It being Forks meant dressing for rainy weather so I tugged on a dark blue pair of skinny jeans, a black Alesana long sleeved shirt with a My Chemical Romance hoodie over it, and my beat up red cons. I blow dried my blue hair, straightening where needed, and applied a touch of eyeliner and mascara.

I didn't smile reassuringly at my reflection, but I didn't grimace either which was a start in my books. Breakfast proved to be an ordeal seeing as how my father continued to ignore all of my beliefs, including my being a vegetarian. This led to me walking to school hungry because if I "didn't eat what was on my plate then I didn't eat at all".

Wonderful.

Forty-five minutes later, as I approached Forks High, I found myself wishing that I could orb...and that personal gain wasn't such an issue. I could hear the gossip the second my foot hit the sidewalk and practically see the cogs turning in their heads.

Shameless gossips is what they were. I strolled up to building clearly labelled "Office" and shoved the door open with ease. Everything seemed to stop.

Here we go again.

The word "freak" was being hurled at me rather quickly making me long for the days of magic school and all the other "freaks" that I considered my friends, my family. The overly enthusiastic, busty receptionist was more than helpful with my schedule and school map, although seeing how small this place was I doubted I'd need it. I was given a slip of paper to have signed by all of my teachers and returned at the end of the day.

Simple, really.

I heard the warning bell sound signalling that I had five minutes before first period started. I didn't bother stopping at my newly assigned locker, seeing that I didn't have any books yet, but rather just found my way to eleventh grade U.S. History with Mr. Woodrow.

Great, history at eight in the morning, this should be interesting.

I walked into class with two minutes and forty-two seconds to spare. Eyeing the teacher with a certain amount of suspicion, I handed him my slip and waited. Mr. Woodrow's eyes scanned it slowly before, "Ahh, class, it seems that we have a new student, Hannah Halliwell. Ms. Halliwell would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?"

I let my eyes pass over every student then replied just loud enough for them all to hear, "No."

Then, while everyone was sufficiently stunned, I made my way to the only available seat next to some giant jock looking guy with pale skin and golden eyes. He was doing his best not to laugh outloud and met my presence with a wide grin which I returned with a satisfied smirk.

Mr. Woodrow, instead of trying to reprimand me, decided to move on and began lecturing the class on the civil war.

Oh, God. Boring. So unbelievably boring.

I already did this two years ago. How far behind is this school? I groaned as he droaned on for fifteen minutes before the beefy guy next to me started to speak.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, nice introduction." He had this twinkle in his eye that said to me that he was one for mischief and his voice was absolutely melodic. If I was interested in body builders I might have swooned.

"Hannah Halliwell, as you know, and thank you. I do try my best to be as entertaining as possible," I replied smoothly while pretending to take notes, but really I was just scribbling across the page. Emmett noticed what I was doing and chuckled lightly. "I can tell from your hair, that's pretty entertaining." At that I laughed, earning both of us a glare from the front of the room.

The rest of the class went relatively well, but by lunch I was already growing bored of being the new, hot commodity. I had another Cullen in my trigonometry class, a bubbly girl named Alice who was not unlike a pixie. She had pale skin and perfect features much like her brother, but something about them seemed odd. It was staring me in the face, I could feel it.

Pushing that gut feeling aside, I entered the cafeteria which quieted immensely from my presence alone. I felt my anger spike and tried to reign in my emotions.

Okay, Hannah, calm down. We don't want any magical accidents, now do we?

Breathe. In. Out.

Once the feeling to cause bodily harm to everyone within a fifty foot radius ceased I got into line and bought an apple and a water bottle before heading towards an empty table.

"Hannah!" Oh no. Please, oh merciful God, save me!

"Hannah, over here!" You love to mock me, don't you?

I turned around slowly and made eye contact with Mike Newton, a blonde haired, baby-faced, annoying boy from English class. I suffocated the urge to eye roll and made my way over to an already full table.

Oh, wait, there's one seat open. Goodie.

"Hey Hannah, want to join us?" He asked with a large smile on his face making it impossible to be mean to him for no reason.

"Sure Mike, thanks," I answered with false sincerity and sat in the open seat between him and an Asian boy with a camera around his neck.

"Guys this is Hannah Halliwell, Hannah this is Angela Webber, Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, and Lauren Mallory," Mike introduced everyone and I waved slightly and tried to keep names to faces in my head.

Angela was a taller, shy looking girl with light brown hair and soft eyes, she smiled genuinely at me. Jessica Stanley is a petite girl with dark, curly hair and a big mouth. I noticed instantly that she's the one that's been heading the drama since I got here. Eric Yorkie was the Asian boy I was sitting next to who kept trying to take my picture, but with a well placed glare he backed off. Tyler Crowley was nice enough with pale blonde, spiked hair and blue eyes, pretty tall as well. And Lauren Mallory was a girl I ranked high with Jessica Stanley in the gossipy bitch department. She had silvery blonde hair and grey eyes with a mouth that seemed to constantly sneer.

Joy, this was going to be fun. Totally.

"So where are you from?" Jessica asked with a certain edge to her voice. I felt my anger starting to prick up, but tried to restrain myself. "San Francisco born and raised," I answered conversationally, trying my hardest to hold a neutral face.

"That's awesome!" Tyler exclaimed before jumping up and squeezing himself in between Eric and I, effectively pushing the Asian down the bench a spot. His body brushed against mine and I tensed instantly, but it went unnoticed.

"Yeah, it was." I looked purposefully away from his intense stare and scanned the room with little interest. I figured if I didn't give them the impression of being any fun then maybe they'd leave me alone. Sadly, I doubted this tactic would work.

My eyes found the table that held the two Cullens that I had met early with three other teenagers with similar appearances. One was a tall, gorgeous blonde with obvious attitude problems next to Emmett who had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Then a copper haired boy with a pained look on his pristine face sat next to Alice who didn't seem all that concerned. Last was a bronze haired boy with sharp features and an elegant air about him sat slightly off from the rest.

I guess Jessica must have been watching me because she immediately launched into a story about The Cullens and how they're all adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen who can't have children so they adopted them all. Apparently the blonde one was Rosalie and according to Jessica, who can be considered a solid source (right), described her as a bitch. Oddly enough the goddess in question narrowed her eyes as if she heard the slight. The boy next to Alice was Jasper and no one had ever heard him speak outside of being directly asked a question in class. Lastly, the bronze with impeccable bone structure was Edward who must have wronged her in some way if the tone in her voice was any clue.

The odd thing I noticed is how they all shared such shockingly similar features without, aside from Jasper and Rosalie who were supposed twins, being related by blood.

"And they're all together, like dating. Emmett with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. It's sick. Very Flowers in the Attic, if you ask me," Jessica said rather rudely and that was all I could take.

I stood abruptly and leveled her with my most heated glare. "You are a gossipy bitch and one day all of your comments and rumors will come back to bite you in the ass which I really pray that I'm there to witness. You need to get your fake nose and bad extensions out other people's business. And if I hear one more word about their family or their obviously wonderful mother come out of your over-glossed mouth, I will personally ruin both your face and your life."

With that I stormed out of the lunchroom, feeling everyone's eyes on my back. Calm down, Hannah. Remember to breathe. Breathing is good.

In. Out. In. Out.

"Hey Hannah!" Not again. My first instinct was to walk away as I doubted my ability to control myself today. "Wait!" The tinkling in their voice caused me to falter before a cold hand grasped my forearm and swung me around. Alice.

"Oh, Alice. Hi." Yeah, totally not awkward, Hannah. Good job.

"Uh, sorry about that. I spent most of my life as an orphan, adopted by my aunts and that kind of small mindedness really irks me," I said quietly, unsure if she was angry or not, but when a hundred watt smile broke across her face I gathered we were fine.

To my utter surprise she sprung forward and hugged me. "I'm not mad at all! No one has ever stuck up for my family before." That made my heart break a little, but the ringing of my cellphone cut off what I was about to say.

I smiled excitedly before I excused myself and answered happily, "Chrissy! I miss you dearly. Please come rescue me. I want to go home!" At that point I was whining pathetically, but I didn't care. The feeling of homesickness spread through me like ice at the sound of his voice.

"Oh Hannah, I miss you, too. You know I'd be over there in a second if I could."

I sighed longingly, picking at the hem of my shirt, a long existing habit.

"I know, Chris. So how is everything? Everyone?" I wasn't entirely sure if I really wanted to know, not sure if I could really handle it.

"Well, everything has been pretty calm. No surprises lately," he started and I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Everyone is...coping. The twins aren't taking it well. They've been locked in their room for days, but you know how Kat and Tamora get. Whyatt is fretting like a mother hen, but what did you expect? He worries... We both do," Chris paused and I could hear him take a deep, forced breath. By this time in the conversation I had wondered passed the confines of the outside cafeteria and to a large tree. Sitting against the trunk, I waited patiently for him to continue.

"Mom, Phoebe, and Paige are another story. Mom's taking it pretty hard, all she does is cook and Phoebe and Paige just work all day when they aren't tending to the cousins. We just miss you, but enough about boring us. How's Forks?" He tried to sound enthusiastic, but I could tell it was hard for him, too.

"Shit. Utter shit, Chris. It's small and always raining. There's never any god damn sun and he doesn't know a thing about me! My room is lavender, Chrissy. Lavender! With stupid yellow daisies and pink rugs and unoriginal furniture. I hate it here. Everyone is insufferable gossips and Richard hates me," I ranted, on my feet again and pacing back and forth in front of the tree.

"It can't be that awful and I'm sure your dad doesn't hate you. Why would he take you away from us if he hated you?" I could tell he was trying to calm me down and find some sort of bright side.

"He calls me a freak." I heard him gasp and knew he was going to blow. "Chris, there is no silver lining. I am stuck here as an outcast until I'm eighteen. I won't make friends and I won't be happy. All because I can't go home."

"Hannah-" he started, but the bell sounded, cutting him off. "Look, Chris, I have to go. Biology waits for no man. Give everyone my love, okay?"

"Of course and we love you too, Hannah Banana." I smiled fondly at the childhood nickname and replied, "Bye Chrissy-Bear."

I hung up and followed the masses back to class, catching the topaz colored eyes of one Edward Cullen. He looked both determined and frustrated and coincidently enough I followed him the entire way to class. Mr. Franklin grabbed my slip, signed it messily before thrusting it back into my hands and asked the dreaded question.

"Well, Hannah, would you like to-" "No."

With that I sat in the only free chair next to Mr. Cullen and dug out a fresh notebook, preparing to pretend to pay attention.

From the moment I sat down to the second the bell rang was all a blur. Edward instantly tensed and spent the duration of the class avoiding physical contact with me like I was the plague. His attempts at being polite failed miserably and before I could apologize for making such a lousy lab partner, he was gone.

So, on top of sucking at biology and everything science related, I apparently have a disease that can be transferred through skin on skin contact.

Fantastic.

Two more classes and I was home free. Well, free enough to walk the three miles to home.

Oh well.

The walk started innocently enough. I stayed just inside the tree line so I could not be seen by passing traffic. About half way home some unseen force slammed into my right side, throwing me further into the thick of the trees. I stood up quickly and readied myself for another attack.

"Ahhh what's a little Halliwell doing this far away from the rest of the family?" A warlock shimmered twenty feet in front of me and all I could was laugh.

"Oh no, a lower level warlock has come to kill me. What ever will I do?" I mocked him while letting an energy ball form in my left hand. I could see him tense slightly, but didn't give him a chance to attack and launched it at him. He dodged to his left, barely getting grazed by it. He was quick on the draw with a fire attack but I threw up my force field and watched it explode off of it.

Yawning sarcastically, I yelled out dramatically, " I grow tired of you, evil being!" With that I froze him quickly, enjoying the fear on his face, then hit him with one last energy ball and watched him burst into flames leaving only a pile of ash behind.

"What the hell was that?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to what few glorious readers I have! You are all greatly appreciated, really. First thing, I haven't written a story on here for sometime so any reviews or suggestions would be amazing. I haven't seen any stories on here with the same concept so I'm hoping for a bit of freshness. Also, I have the first eight chapters already ready to go, but I'm going to stagger them a bit to give me room to write.

Without further ado here's the third installment! Please, please, please review or message or anything!

Thanks again and enjoy!

Chapter Three:

"Oh, for the love of all things Wicca," I mumbled before turning around and facing all five Cullens. "Well, at least it's just you guys. It could be worse."

They all gave me a weird look as I strode over to them. "What's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked while Alice walked over to me happily and slung one arm over my shoulders. She was cold and hard, but I wasn't surprised. I had figured out what they were about ten minutes before the warlock showed up.

"Well, I'd prefer a bunch of vampires see me use magic than humans. The last thing I need right now is The Cleaners on my ass for exposing myself. Which makes me wonder what the hell some minion warlock was doing attacking me in the open. They have just as much to lose as we do." I didn't notice until I finished my rambling that everyone, but Alice was looking at me with wide eyes.

"No, its okay. You have gold eyes so I know you don't drink blood. I won't hurt you." At that Emmett burst out laughing.

Apparently I was funny.

"You hurt us?! Fat chance, little girl." Emmett was practically on the ground in tears. I narrowed my eyes dangerously before using my telekinesis to lift him off of the ground and spun him upside down.

"You were saying?" I questioned with a smirk on my face, but apparently blondie wasn't having as much fun as I was. She charged at me, and Alice by default, but before she could make contact I threw up my force field causing both of us to go flying backwards. I flipped mid air and landed on my feet in a crouched position, ready for another attack but Emmett, who got dropped in the process, restrained her with ease.

"Whoa blondie, I'd watch who I was attacking if I was you. You know how many people have tried and failed to kill a child of The Charmed Ones?" I all but snarled at her. "I am not the enemy."

This time Jasper spoke, "Then what are you?"

"I'm a witch, of course." More snickering and I felt my anger spike. Almost immediately, though, I felt a wave of calm and I eyed the group suspiciously. "Okay, who did that?"

Jasper raised his hand and I smiled at him, "Thank you. I was getting a little mad, huh?" He gave me a tight smile in return then Edward looked at me with a calculating stare and spoke smoothly, "We would like you to come home with us and meet our parents. Our father, Carlisle, will probably know more about your...situation than us."

My eyes narrowed. "My situation? Being a witch isn't a "situation"."

I looked at all of them in turn and weighed my options. I knew I could take care of myself, my force field was enough to protect me. I thought about Chris too, he could hear my call so I knew I'd be okay.

"Alright, take me to your leader," I conceded, throwing my arms up in mock surrender, with a cheeky grin causing only Emmett to laugh.

The ride to their less than humble abode would have taken them twenty minutes had they been following the posted speed limit signs, but try telling that to Alice and her Porsche 911. Six minutes later we pulled up to a beautiful modern house. Two stories, wooden outside with many covered windows.

I was led inside by the Cullen clan and it was just as gorgeous. Everything was white and I'm sure the only way they managed to keep their house that immaculate was because they're vampires. The first one to approach me was a man about 5'9" with sandy blond, wispy hair that looked to be in his late twenties.

"Hello Hannah, I'm Carlisle. Alice here as told us a lot about you, she speaks of you quite often actually," he said, his voice sounding like bells, as he reached to shake my hand. I accepted this with a smile and shot Alice a look who, instead of being embarrassed, looked pretty pleased with herself. Next a woman that appeared to be in her thirties stepped up next to Carlisle. She was a picture of perfection all in her own right with chin length blond hair and she had a very motherly aura about her.

"How wonderful to finally meet you, dear. I'm Esme." She was as nice as I could have imagined and her voice was so warm and sincere.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, its nice to meet you as well. As you already know, I'm Hannah Halliwell." I may be in a vampire den, but my aunts raised me with manners and I wasn't going to forget them now.

"Oh, just Carlisle and Esme, dear. No need for such formalities. Now please come sit." Esme practically dragged me over to one of the plush, white couches that littered their living room with everyone following suit. Once we were all settled the questions began.

"Did you say Halliwell, Hannah?" Carlisle asked while leaning his elbows on his knees. I nodded, "Yes, I did and before you can ask, my mother was a Charmed One." Surprise was evident on his face and I could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"I've heard stories of their coming. They're to be the most powerful witches since, well, forever. The Power of Three being feared by all types of evil." Everyone was watching wide eyed at our exchange, not knowing enough to interject.

"And rightly so, they are quite a force to behold, but they are no longer the most powerful beings in existence."

"Then who is?" This time it was Edward who spoke up. He was seated strategically as far from me as socially acceptable. I met his eyes as I replied, determined to get some sort of reaction, "The next generation of course. They're are seven of us and being the children of Charmed Ones comes with great power-"

"And great responsibility," Emmett said cutting me off. He was staring at me with such seriousness and for a few seconds no did anything until the two of us dissolved into fits of childish giggles.

Carlisle looked at him with a knowing smile and waited for us to contain ourselves before continuing, "If you don't mind my asking, where is your mother? I understand you arrived only with your father."

"She's dead, sir. She died the day I was born." I wasn't entirely sure if I felt more pain or longing at that statement. Before I could think too hard on it a wave of soothing calm spread through me and I flashed Jasper a thankful smile.

"My condolences. Through childbirth?" He asked gingerly and I shook my head. "A demon by the name of Shaxx. He was kind of the Source's right hand man. Her sisters were attacked by him so she left the hospital to help. She died protecting them."

I could see everyone's eyes shining with pity and I shook my head again. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me. It was too long ago and I've dealt with it. My aunts have raised me just fine as if I was one of their own. They taught me how to control my powers and ride a bike, I never missed out on anything. Even in the circumstances I can still acknowledge how blessed I truly am."

"But what of your father, dear?" Of course Esme would pick up on that. "My father was a void in my life until about three months ago. He decided suddenly that he wanted custody of me after never contacting me before or paying any child support. Apparently I was "being raised in a toxic environment" and my aunts have been "poisoning me with their voodoo magic"."

"Well that's just ridiculous! How could anyone say that?" Alice exclaimed and launched herself at me. I laughed lightly at her. I could tell I was going to really like Alice. Her bubbly personality reminded me of Parker, one of my cousins. She's only twelve but she's got spunk.

"Richard thinks me being here will make me "normal". He tried to get me to give up my powers and when I refused he demanded that my aunts bind them. Being out here away from my family is dangerous enough, but if I didn't have my powers I'd be either dead or kidnapped and used for bait in a week," I explained nonchalantly. Speaking of death and the actual act of dying didn't really faze me anymore. I think when I was younger I had more fear, but time and being faced with almost certain death daily made me jaded, I suppose.

"How is you being away dangerous? Will these "demons" somehow figure out that you're alone and come after you?" Jasper asked from the corner. It was the first I had heard him speak an entire sentence and I was shocked enough that it took me a moment to answer him.

"Yes, exactly. Most of them aren't really a threat to me. I am pretty powerful, not to brag, and with my force field I'm well protected."

"I want to see your powers." My eyes snapped to Rosalie's and I could feel the heat from her gaze. "If you are as powerful as you say then I want to see it."

I narrowed my eyes at her dangerously before I forced myself to take a calming breathe. "Rosalie, we got off on the wrong foot and my aunts would be very disappointed in me if I didn't apologize for my great misuse of magic on Emmett. I am sorry for the poor judgment, to both you and him." She sat there for a minute completely stunned before nodding mechanically and replying, "Apology accepted." I smiled at her genuinely and turned to everyone.

"So who wants to see a magic show?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Well I am telekinetic, I can freeze objects and people, I have a strong force field, get premonitions, and I can form energy balls in the palms of my hands," I explained with a grin on my face at everyone's shocked expressions.

"Wow. That. Is. Awesome!" Alice exclaimed and danced around, chanting, "Show us! Show us! Show us!"

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper chuckled at her antics while Rosalie seemed unsure and Edward looked...annoyed.

"Alright, alright. Someone throw something up in the air," I instructed with a touch of authority. I was met with weird stares. "So I can freeze it."

"Let me." Esme stood and tossed a couch cushion at me. With a flick of my wrist it froze mid air and I smirked as Carlisle ran his hand under it. "How long will it stay like that?" He asked and I shrugged. "Inanimate objects stay frozen longer than people and people longer than warlocks and warlocks longer than demons. It should stay at least ten minutes. It's only a pillow after all."

"What about us?" It was quiet Jasper again. "Less, by a lot. Maybe a minute. Your molecular structure is far more advance. I'd place you guys in between warlocks and demons. So, telekinesis next, yes?"

"Oh oh! Lift me up again! That was awesome."

"You know, Emmett, you remind me of my cousin H.J., he's always bugging me to "make him fly". It's cute," I told him and laughed at his offended expression before using my right hand to channel my telekinesis. He slowly rose off of the ground and started cackling like mad while everyone else remained quietly stunned.

"Amazing. Truly amazing," Carlisle breathe out barely audible for me to hear. It was then that my cellphone rang.

"Oh, great. Super dad is calling. I'll be just a sec, okay guys?" I didn't really wait for them to respond and walked outside to answer.

"What do you want?" I snapped rudely feeling my temper rise just from his breathing alone. "Get home now, Hannah. I mean it." At that I openly laughed, "If you think I give a shit about your orders then I definitely got all of my intelligence from mom." "Hannah, you better listen to me right now or-" "Or what? You can't ground me if I don't let you. I'm not going to obey you, Richard, ever and the sooner you realize that to me you'll never be anything more than a sperm donor that I will never respect, the smoother this whole living situation will be." With that I mashed the "end call" button and collapsed into the grass that I had been pacing.

It was another ten minutes before I heard the door open and someone walking over to me. They sat down next to me and I was surprised to see that it was Edward. Neither if us spoke for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward.

"I don't have the plague." Silence broken.

He sputtered out a "What?" while giving me wide, confused eyes.

"I don't have the plague, if you were concerned, so if our skin touches you won't contact a fatal disease from me."

He sighed heavily, "It's not that."

"Oh, good, because I was tested." He shot me a look. "I can't hear you." Okay, now it was my turn to give him a weird look.

"Uh, Edward, you're talking to me right now and responding accordingly. I'd assume, based on that fact, that you can hear me just fine." And for the first time I saw Edward smile. It's like all those clichés became a reality.

Time stopped.  
My heart skipped.  
Clouds parted and angels sang.  
It was beautiful, a moment I wouldn't trade for anything.

"No, I can read minds. Well, everyone's but yours. It's quite frustrating actually. That's why I've been so standoffish with you. I apologize." By that point he was staring into my eyes and I was glad for the fact he couldn't read my mind.

He couldn't read my mind. Edward couldn't read my mind. Why is that so familiar?

"Oh! Let me try something, okay? Be real quiet, tapping into your own magical core is hard." He opened his mouth to say something, but I him.

Closing my eyes, I focused on delving deep within myself. Pulling at the magic, I started to force my shield away from my mind which was something I had built up when Chris's telepathy started to grow into similar mind reading powers as Edward, though not as easy to control. I heard Edward gasp next to me and smiled.

"How did you do that?" He asked and I could feel the intrusion in my mind. "Practice. It's an advancement of my force field. My cousin Chris developed mind reading abilities, though not as advanced they are still quite annoying."

I let him stay in for a few minutes. I thought about home and my family. I thought about Chris, Whyatt, and I fighting demons, sometimes we won and sometimes we lost. I thought about magic school and my old room, making potions and freezing Chris for the first time. When my mind started to wander into territory I'd rather not expose to a stranger, namely the memories of when I was told I'd have to leave or of Richard calling me a freak, I panicked.

I quickly pulled back up my shield and averted my gaze from his, not enjoying how vulnerable I let myself become. Surprising I think both of us, Edward placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"You don't have to hide and you are not a freak," he said angrily. I couldn't take the intensity and how weak and pathetic this whole conversation made me feel. I stood up abruptly and put a couple paces between us. Edward watched me curiously, but didn't speak.

"I should head home. Tell the others I'll finish the demonstration later," I said quickly and headed down the dirt path at record speed.

"It's about a two hour walk to your house from here. I'll drive you," Edward said as he grabbed my arm effectively stopping me. I just kept shaking my head as he talked.

I didn't want a ride home.  
I didn't need a ride home.  
I didn't need anything from him or any of them.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking. If Moses can lead the Jews out of Egypt through the desert to the promised land on foot then I think I can handle this little jaunt," I ranted out in one breath.

All he did was raise one eyebrow and say, "No."

"Let me ask you a question: is there any way that this plays out where you don't get what you want?" I asked with my hands on my hips and one eyebrow raised.

He flashed a gorgeous crooked smile and replied with the answer I was expecting, "Of course not. Get in."

I sent him a mock glare, but obliged as he opened my door for me and gently pushed me in. The brief contact sent shivers down my spine and I shuttered.

The whole ride was filled with butterflies and quiet, comfortable silence. He opened my door for me and, being the gentleman that Edward apparently was, he walked me to my front door before bidding me farewell rather elegantly.

Once inside I leaned against the door and willed my heart to calm down.

Oh, no.  
I was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so here is the fifth chapter. I'm getting a bit discouraged because only ten people have made it to the last chapter and over twenty read the first. I'm going to keep on truckin' though and hope it gets better. I really enjoy writing this story so I hope people enjoy reading it.

Well, here we go! Please review or message, as always.

Chapter Five:

"Scrying? What's scrying?" Carlisle asked me as he walked into the room.

It had been about three weeks and all was quiet in small town Forks. No more demon attacks to speak of and classes were going well enough. I spent a lot of time at the Cullens' house, my own never feeling like home. I showed them the rest of my powers the next time I was over and Emme tt was overjoyed. I've gotten considerably closer to everyone except Rosalie, who didn't hate me so I considered that a step, and Edward who half the time either avoided me or was clinging to my side, sending me some serious mixed signals. I decided two things in the past few weeks. First, I was starting to develop feelings for a certain bronze haired vampire. Second, I was going to bury said feelings for as long as possible.

I was currently seated in the Cullen living room discussing varying bits of magic. The topic at hand being scrying.

"Well, let's say we're looking for a specific person or demon. If we have something of theirs we can hold it with what's called a scrying crystal and swing it around above a map and, if they are in that location, the crystal will pull down to their exact spot. It's pretty handy, but coming across things to use is usually hard," I tried to explain as best as I could. He nodded thoughtfully and asked, "Can you show us? I'd love to see how more of your magic works."

I thought for a second before grinning. "I know just who to look for. Do you happen to have a map of San Francisco?"

"I think I might," he answered with a smile and zipped upstairs and back so fast I almost missed it. He then laid out the map flat on the coffee table and gestured for me to sit. Everyone gathered closely around me as I grabbed my scrying crystal that I always kept in my purse and held it above the map.

"Wait. Don't you need something to scry with?" Edward asked from my immediate right.

"Normally, yes, but who I'm scrying for doesn't require me to. I'm going to scry for my cousin Chris. He and I not only share blood, but we have a very strong bond since he's my best friend." At that Alice awed and smiled at me.

"Alright, do it then!" Emmett exclaimed loudly causing Rosalie to jump from surprise then smack him which sounded like two rocks colliding. I saw Jasper shake his head out of the corners of my eyes. I envied their closeness, their love.

Something I missed dearly.

Holding the crystal above the map I thought hard about Chris. I thought about his sarcastic wit, his overprotective nature, our quick banter. I thought about my birthdays where he'd always wake me up at exactly midnight and pulled me out of bed to sneak out into the night where shenanigans undoubtedly took place.

The crystal swung and swung without stopping for a full minute before I started to panic. I felt Jasper try to calm me down to no avail and my breath quickened.

"This can't be happening," I mumbled over and over again while dumping out my purse between Edward and I. I sifted through the mound of junk for thirty long seconds until I came across the bracelet Chris made me for my sixth birthday, a very dear treasure of mine. Using that I started swaying the crystal again, but came up with nothing still.

"Damn him! He's in the Underworld," I cursed loudly then proceeded to scry for Whyatt, then my aunts, then Leo, then I desperately searched for each one of my cousins including the eight year old twins. Wyatt and Leo were home, Piper was at P3, Phoebe at work, Paige at magic school, and all of the cousins were either at home or school.

At this point I was almost hyperventilating. "He's either dead or in the underworld alone. People can't be found through scrying in the underworld. I'm going after him," I decided suddenly and sprang to my feet, Edward following suit as everyone else just gawked at me, wide eyed.

"No way. Maybe it's just me, but that sounds dangerous." I knew Edward was worried, but I ignored him and asked, "Can I get a ride home? Preferably a very, very fast one. I need to get some potions."

"I'll give you a ride if you do whatever you have to do here," he demanded and I agreed without complaint. "Okay, better to close your eyes and don't forget to breathe, alright?" He didn't give me time to answer before swinging me onto his back and taking off at inhuman speed out the door.

I knew I should be focused on the task that laid ahead, but all my mind would wrap around was the fact that I was so close to Edward Cullen. I could feel his cool skin and the muscles that were very apparent through his thin, black t-shirt. I knew my heart was beginning to quicken, but I prayed that he would chalk that up to fear from the run.

It only took about a minute to reach my house and Edward took me straight up to my attic room without directions, something I planned on asking about later. I quickly rummaged through the trunk at the foot of my bed and pulled out five different, tiny vials. I stuffed them into my pockets and nodded at Edward, signalling I was ready. The run home was much the same consisting of me secretly swooning at the close contact.

"So what do you plan on doing with those?" Esme asked as I situated my vials. "Well, this one," I held up a blue colored one, "and a spell will take me to Chris. These ones," I held up three different colored vials, "are defensive potions, more a precaution than anything. And this last one," I showed them a bottle with deep purple liquid, "will bring me back here."

They all shared looks of concern, especially Edward who I thought was contemplating stopping me. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. This is what I do."

"In this night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring me to who I seek to find  
So I can I kick his sorry behind."

With that said I through the potion bottle hard at my feet. It shattered and then I was consumed by a puff of smoke.

The Cullen Family Living Room, 3rd Person:

The Cullen family watched the smoke as it fully consumed her and, in an instant, Hannah Halliwell was gone.

The silence only last three minutes and even though each vampire was well used to waiting, time seemed to stand still.

Carlisle found himself trying to comfort his wife whose maternal nature was making her distraught.

Jasper and Alice were speaking in hushed tones on a love seat in the corner. What about, no one knew.

Although Emmett was thought as the big child of the group, he could still be mature and anyone could tell how worried he was. He was far more concerned than his counterpart, or so it seemed. Rosalie may not have given the impression of liking the witch, but she could tell her brother Edward had grown quite attached and, to her, she was just grateful it wasn't a human.

Edward was the most on edge. He had been trying to deny his feelings for awhile, but after sitting down with Carlisle he knew that Hannah was his singer, her blood called to him. He couldn't refuse it any longer and he vowed that he would do something about it, before anything worse could happen.

On the three minute mark another puff of smoke filled the room. It only took half a second to smell it and Jasper was out of the room before anyone could speak.

Blood and lots of it.

The smoke dissipated and on the floor laid a man in his late teens. He had dark hair matted down with blood and vibrant green eyes. There was more blood pooling around his torso where a large gash could be seen through his torn clothes. It took a moment before Carlisle rushed forward and used his hands to try and staunch the blood flow.

The stranger gasped at the cool touch, but didn't fight it. He coughed loudly then whispered, "Leo."

Not three seconds later an array of blue orbs descended into the room from the ceiling, slowly forming into a man. He was middle-aged with sandy blond hair and eyes that matched the teenager's perfectly.

He quickly kneeled beside the boy, panic written across his face, and held both his hands over the mortal wound. No one moved as they watched his hands begin to emit a warm, golden glow and the boy's wounds slowly began to disappear.

It took almost a minute until he was fully healed and gasping loudly, he lurched forward into the older man's arms.

"Chris, what happened?" Leo asked quickly, pulling away to look at Chris's face. "I went underground and- I know, I know, don't give me that look, alright? Well, I was hunting some Carver demons. It was supposed to be easy, in and out. I had the potions, but I got ambushed. They were working with a darklighter, they knew I was coming, but- Oh no! Hannah! She found me and, and we have to go back! I was too weak to orb so she threw her potion at me. She's still down there!" Leo's eyes widened and he nodded, "Take us to her, Chris." Then, the same way Leo arrived, they both disappeared.

Edward only followed half of what they were saying, but he understood enough to know something was very wrong and Hannah was in danger. He let out a low growl and Alice immediately tried to put a comforting hand on his arm, but he pulled away.

Their wait this time took considerably less time, thirty seconds max, then the shower of blue lights were there again, but this time Hannah was with them. She was in bad shape, an arrow could be seen protruding from her abdomen and long claw marks littered her whole body.

Edward growled again unable to stop himself. He slowly stalked forward, the smell of her blood was intoxicating, but he held no desire to harm her. He felt, miraculously, in control.

"Oh god," Chris exclaimed, starting to panic. "We have to get the arrow out before I can heal her," Leo explained and his son nodded.

They heard gasping and looked down.

Normal POV:

I gasped as hands started pushing on my stomach causing excruciating pain. "Just rip it out already!" I shouted at them. The pain was going to be awful, but the sooner it was out, the sooner I could be healed.

"Brace yourself. One, two, three!" Leo counted then pulled the arrow through my side and out. I let out a blood curdling scream as horrific pain consumed my entire body, making it feel as if it were on fire.

I let out a very unlady-like stream of profanities, but, within a minute, the fire cooled and I was completely healed.

Breathing heavily, I was engulfed in a bear hug and smothered in Chris's scent. I let him hold me tight for another few more seconds before coming to my senses. I shoved him away from me and starting smacking every part if him could get my hands on.

"What the hell were you thinking? Or are you just stupid?! You could have been killed! I swear to all things Wicca, if you pull another idiotic stunt like that again I will castrate you! Do you understand me, Christopher Perry Halliwell?" I ranted at him still swinging while a chuckling Emmett held me back.

Leo watched with amusement in his eyes then surveyed the scene. His eyes caught Carlisle's and nodded at him. "I'll just leave you guys to it then," Leo said laughing before waving and orbing out.

"I'm sorry, okay? Really, really sorry. Everyone was busy and I thought it'd be an easy kill. Wait, I should be mad at you. No self-sacrificing, we've had this conversation before," Chris said angrily while wiggling a finger in my face. I slapped his hand to the side and scoffed, "So I was supposed to let you die? You were on your deathbed, Chrissy, I had to get you out of there. If anything happened to you, I'd die, too. I couldn't stand losing you."

Chris pulled me into another hug and I mumbled in his hair, "If you ever can't find someone to demon hunt with just come to me. I'd be more than happy to come with and who better to watch your scrawny butt than me? We make a great team, if I recall correctly."

He nodded then sighed. I knew what that meant. He had to leave.

"I know, I know. I love you, okay, Chrissy-bear?" I knew I looked pretty pathetic, but I always hated saying goodbye. This whole ordeal was just that, an ordeal, but I got to see Chris so it was worth it.

"I love you, too, Hannah-banana." he kissed the top of my head then he was gone.

"You'll be fine, huh? Well that was NOT fine, missy!" Alice exclaimed, hugging me tightly to her stone hard body.

"I'm sorry! I was overrun," I said meekly. Looking around at everyone for the first time I noticed two things. One, everyone had clear looks of relief on their faces, even Rosalie and two, Edward was missing. I looked at Alice who gestured toward the stairs.

"Third door on the left."

I climbed the stairs slowly, my body still sore and knocked on the door Alice directed me.

"Come in, Hannah."


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter! I've gotten one review and thank you so much! I even have a follower and a favorite my story! I'm in a fantastic mood. This chapter isn't that long so I'm going to upload chapter seven right after this to make up for it and that one is LONG so please review! Pretty, pretty please!

And I love you guys so much, really.

Enjoy!

Chapter Six:

I opened the door slowly and hesitated before going in and shutting it behind me.

Edward was sitting at a desk covered in neat stacks of paper, staring seemingly at the wall. I swallowed hard and took a tentative step towards him.

Oh man, what do I do?  
Okay, get it together Hannah. You can do this. Just open your mouth and make words happen. You've done that your entire life, now go get 'em tiger.

"You're mad at me." It wasn't a question. I knew Edward was angry. "I am not mad at you, Hannah. I understand why you did what you did." He didn't even look at me when he spoke and I felt the sting that came with that.

"Then who are you mad at?" I asked moving further into the impeccably clean and organized room. I took notice of his impressively large CD collection and made a mental note to beg him to let me look through them later.

"Chris. I am mad at Chris. His stupidity put you in danger," he said lowly, practically hissed.

He did not just say that.  
Someone better hood me back!

My blood spiked and eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't. Don't talk about him like that. He made an error in judgment, a mistake. Plus, I was the one that didn't remember the first rule to potions: always bring spares. If I had done what I was taught we both would have left at the same time." I spent a moment to reign in my temper.

He was just worried.  
Wow, Edward was worried about me.  
I tried not letting that get to my head.

"Either way," I went on. "I told him next time he can't find a demon hunting partner to just come get me and I'll go with him. See? Problem solved."

Edward slammed his hands down hard on the desk causing the wood to splinter. I jumped back out of shock and my back met the door.

"No, not problem solved! How is that supposed to make me feel better?" By now he was on his feet and glaring at me with dark eyes.

"Okay look, I'm not going to let you bully me so back off and cool down. You're not my dad or my boyfriend so if I want to spend my free time vanquishing demons then I'm going to whether you approve or not," I all, but yelled at him. I had taken a few steps closer to him and held his glare with one of my own. Suddenly, a stack of CDs violently launched off of a shelf and across the room.

"Oh shoot!" I exclaimed as Edward sprung backwards. Muttering curses under my breath, I flicked my wrist and lifted the CDs into the air. I could see Edward watching me out of the corner of my eye as I directed each CD back into place by a simple point of my finger.

"What, exactly, was that?" He asked curiously, approaching me once more but I raised my hand up and, with my telekinesis, held him at bay.

"That was my immense anger triggering my magic. Our magic is tied closely to our emotions and anger, which I am feeling a great amount of, is the most connected," I explained and gave him a little push backwards. I could feel my anger dissipating with the close proximity and turning into something else. The same something I was trying to bury.

"Please don't do that. Don't push me away. I don't think I could stand it." His voice sounded pained and when I met his eyes I could see hurt.

"What do you want from me, Edward? Why are you acting like this? No one else is this worked up about it. I just don't get it."

I was getting desperate. I could feel him push through my telekinetic hold and my heart started to quicken.

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed," he said in an almost mocking tone.

"Noticed what?" I bit out harshly, not liking how the tables have turned.

I stopped holding him back and let my hand drop, it wasn't doing much good anyways.

Okay, Hannah, what is he doing?  
What do you do?  
Run? No.  
Shield? No.  
Are you even afraid? No  
Should you be? Possibly.

He's looking right at you!  
Say something!

Before I could get out a word he laughed.  
At me.

Bastard.

"Okay, before I decide to launch you out of your scenic view window, you might want to explain to me what exactly is so hilarious where you feel it's proper etiquette to laugh in my face."

At that he stopped right away. I think he could tell exactly just how pissed off he was making me.

"I'm sorry. You're right, that was completely rude of me. It's just what I'm trying to not so subtly hint at is that I like you, Hannah Halliwell."

Before I could even register what I was doing, I threw up my hands and froze him.

"Oh god, oh god, what do I do? Okay, Hannah, calm down. Breathe. You didn't make anything explode, that's a plus. Now you have to unfreeze him. Oh shoot, he's going to know. Stupid, smart vampire. Okay. Okay. Okay and unfreeze him!"

I ranted for about thirty seconds before gaining the courage to unfreeze him.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out immediately. "I panicked. Nervous habit, heh."

"Was I just frozen?" He asked looking around confused.

"I'm sorry," I said again. "You said you liked me and I freaked out. No one has ever liked me before. I, uh, I'm sorry. I like you, too, if it's any consolation unless that freezing thing made you think I was a weirdo," I rambled until he put a finger to my lips.

"You are most definitely a weirdo, but that's not a deterrent, believe me. And I doubt that no one has ever liked you before," he said with a smile while pulling me onto his couch next to him.

"Nope. Not a one, but Chris never really gave anyone a chance. He's very much the overprotective older brother. It's sweet, though. If anyone did have feelings for me they'd have to go through him and then Wyatt and just wait until you meet Piper, she's truly terrifying. No one wants to date a daughter of a Charmed One. Too intimidating, I guess."

He was smiling wider as I spoke and I raised an eyebrow. "You said "until you meet Piper", I like that."

"I want you to like Chris," I said suddenly. "I can't be with anyone that doesn't. It's very important me."

I wasn't going to budge on that. Boys come and go, but Chris meant everything to me.

"I don't dislike your cousin. The situation just found me to be...hesitant," he said gingerly.

"Hesitant? That's the best you've got? Really?" He just playfully shoved me, lightly though so I didn't go flying into the wall.

"A date," he said suddenly, startling me.

"Uhh... It's the 21st?" I wasn't really sure where this was headed, but pouted slightly as he laughed at me again.

"No, not the date. A date. I want to take you on a proper date," he explained, still chuckling as I blushed.

"I, uhh, I'm going to be dreadfully awkward. I've never really been on a date before," I said while rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"So is that a yes?" He was smiling that crooked smile of his and it widened as my heart sped up.

Dick.

"Like I'm going to say no, gosh, but keep it on the least fancy side, alright? I'm horrible in nice places. I get all clumsy and left footed." I flopped my hands around and shook my foot out accordingly. "I'm truly an embarrassment to be around in almost every setting, just so you know what you're getting yourself into."

"For some reason I highly doubt that. So let's say Saturday at ten o'clock. I want the whole day. That alright with you?"

I pretended to think for a few seconds, rubbing my chin. He quirked an eyebrow at me and I nodded.

"What do you have in mind?"

His replied exactly how I thought he would.  
"Now why would I tell you? That would ruin all of my fun."

I was about to protest but one more of his famous crooked smiles and I was a goner.

Oh boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Just like I promised, here is the seventh chapter!

The long-awaited first date! I hope you like it as much as I did because this chapter took forever to write! I'm not the best at mushy scenes so if you have helpful suggestions that'd be great!

Here we go again guys!

Chapter Seven:

Saturday came faster than I was mentally prepared for. The whole week was filled with sunshine, an abnormality for Forks. I relished in the warm glow, missing the feeling from growing up in it.

It brought both good and bad news, though. With the slightly warmer weather came shorts, finally, but it also meant that Edward and his family spent the entire week "camping". I was hoping to annoy the plans for our date out of him, alas no such luck.

So here I was, eight o'clock on Saturday morning just staring into my newly filled wardrobe.

Okay Hannah, pep talk time.  
This is Edward. No need to get all girly and panicky about clothes.  
Just a date.  
Your first date.

Suddenly a loud alarm screeched around the room. I spun, glaring at every inch suspiciously. Two weeks ago I had set up a crystal alarm system in my room that Paige taught me before I left. When crossed by evil it would go off, signalling an attack.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled after I was thrown into the wall near my door. Luckily Richard was already gone or I'd have him to worry about. I sprang to my feet, getting into a defensive position with an energy ball already forming.

You have got to be kidding me!  
It was a freaking Carver demon.  
Damn.

I combat rolled to my trunk after throwing him into the wardrobe, cracking it. I threw it open and dug through it, looking for a potion to at least hurt him badly enough to make him retreat.

He jumped over to me, clearing five feet in one leap, and slashed at me with one hand. I felt his claws catch my arm, dragging across my inner forearm. I hissed in both pain and frustration.

"Fuck! You asshole!" I screamed and launched an energy ball and then a potion at him in quick recession. He screeched in utter anguish as they both hit their mark. Holding his now grotesquely bleeding and oozing arm, he howled at me then vanished in a puff of crimson smoke.

Did that jerk just diva scratch me?  
Are you freaking serious?

Son of a bitch that hurts.

I gently turned my arm over and examined the gash. It sure wasn't pretty and I knew Edward would be able to smell the fresh blood pretty quickly.

I am getting tired of smart, worrisome vampires.  
Double damn.  
Oh well.

I checked the clock and noticed it was just passed nine already so I pushed any bad thoughts away, deciding to just deal with it later and got ready. I put on a pair blue jean shorts with white stars littering them and a red and white striped tank top. I applied my usual black eyeliner and mascara, brushing my teeth when I was finished.

I looked in the mirror and couldn't help thinking that I was missing something.

What am I missing?  
A bandana? No.  
Headband? Nah.

Hmmm... A hat!  
Yes, it's all coming together now.

I snatched my black, vintage bowler hat off of its rack and grinned. Perfect. Now all I needed was my red converse and I was set.

I checked the time again.  
9:35am.  
Plenty of time to spare.

"Chris!" I called out loudly to the ceiling, thinking vaguely that if someone were watching me right now they would think I was some sort of nutter.

A blue shower of orbs floated through the roof.

Now if someone was watching that they'd probably have a heart attack. At that prospect I grinned.

"Hey, Hannah, what's-" Chris's eyes bugged out of his head at the state of my room then those green irises zeroed in on my freshly bandaged arm. Chris was quick, I'll give him that. He grabbed my arm lightly and looked at me with concern.

"What the hell happened?" He was clearly worried and I knew it would only get worse so I tried to just spit it out fast, going with the "ripping off a band-aid" method. "Carver demon paid me a little surprise visit. They're after me, Chris. Can you check the Book of Shadows for me?"

He looked at his watched and smiled. "Isn't Richard at work? Why don't you come home with me? We can spend the day together." He seemed really excited about that and any other day I would have jumped at the idea, but...

"I would love to, Chris, really, but I can't. I kind of, sort of, uhh..." I stuttered then swallowed hard. "Chris, I have a date."

Oh god, he's going to kill me!  
Please God, don't let him murder me and hide my body at magic school.

"What did you say? You what?! No, no, no. Just no. You can't have a date. You are too young to date. End of story," he ranted at me, getting louder and louder, pacing the room angrily.

Okay, ouch.  
Now I was mad.

"Chris, I'm sixteen. I am not a baby. I can go on dates if I want to," I said slowly, keeping my voice even. "Look can we talk about this later? And please check the book for me, will you?"

He sighed angrily, clearly frustrated, but nodded all the same. "Yeah, yeah, but we're talking about this later and I'm telling Piper!" He shouted the last bit as he orbed out. "Damn it, Chris, no!"

But he was already gone and then the doorbell rang. Shoot. That meant he heard at least some of what Chris said and none of that would be helpful. I descended both sets of stairs quickly then opened the door with a wide smile on face.

Please, please, please-

"Hey Edward!" I greeted happily, hoping that A.) he didn't hear anything and B.) that he didn't smell the blood on me. By the look he was giving me, I'd say that neither of those things came true.

Triple damn.

"Okay, before you say anything, can I talk first?" I practically begged. He opened his mouth then closed it, looking at me hard before finally conceding with a single nod.

I smiled at him quickly before trying to explain. "A Carver demon attacked me this morning. He got my arm a bit, yeah, but I'm fine. I plan on having Wyatt heal me later anyways. I did get him with a potion, but it didn't vanquish him. You don't have to worry though, Chris is working on it. And I know you heard him, but don't take it personally because he doesn't even know who I'm going on a date with. He's just overprotective, okay?" I took a deep breath and looked up at him expectantly. He was still frowning, but it slowly melted away.

"I just worry about you. I don't like that I can't protect you," he said taking my injured arm in his hands and ran his hand lightly over the bandage. I smiled at him.

"I love that you care and even that you worry, it's sweet, but I've been doing this my entire life, Edward. I can take care of myself," I said gently. I wanted so much for him to believe me.

"I know, I do. Now let's not let this ruin our first date, alright? I have the whole day planned, come on," he said with a smile while tugging on my good arm towards his silver Volvo.

I hated how much I loved him touching me. I could honestly say that I've never felt that way before. It was both exciting and terrifying. We started the drive in silence but it was quickly broken when I realized we drove beyond the city limits.

"Edward, where exactly are we going?" I asked curiously, staring at him for the first time since we started the drive.

He looked at me skeptically for a few seconds before replying, "Seattle."

I just stared at him blankly then exclaimed, "Seattle? You're taking me to Seattle?! Why are you so great?" He grinned at me widely. "I'm glad you're excited. I'll admit that I was a bit nervous. I haven't been on a date since I was turned over a hundred years ago so I was scared for a bit that I'd be a little rusty. I suppose I have nothing to worry about then, huh?" He said smugly and I snorted then smacked him.

Instant regret.

"Ouch! Be less structure-like, will you?" I cradled my hand to my chest and gave him a reproachful look. "Are you okay? You can really hurt yourself like that, you know." His eyes were dancing with laughter, but I knew there was a tinge of seriousness to it, too.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, do you have an iPod jack in this baby?" I asked, wiggling my iPod nano at him. He reached without looking and handed me a cord that I plugged into my iPod's headphone jack.

I scrolled through some artists before landing on All Time Low's "Dear Maria, Count Me In". Edward drummed his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel and I smiled.

"This song is about a stripper," I explained nonchalantly. He choked and I giggled.

We spent the next two hours playing "ask Hannah as many questions that I can think of".

Fun game.

"What do you want to do after you graduate? Any thoughts on what college you want to go to?" Edward ask as we neared the t-minus one hour mark.

"No college. I refuse to be in debt for the rest of my life. Plus, I hate mortal school. Everyone is so far behind, I can't stand it," I answered honestly. He seemed surprised.

"But college is part of the journey. It's a great experience," he argued lightly. I shrugged.

"I never wanted to go. I always planned maybe teaching at magic school. I really want to be a witch fulltime. That's my American dream, Edward." He turned to look at me for a few seconds, making me question his driving abilities.

"What would you teach?"

"That's easy, potions. I've always loved brewing potions. I'm top of the school, or I was when I still attended. I'm afraid I'll fall behind. I wish I could get a magic school door put in at my house, but Richard would flip." I didn't realize how confusing that was until I looked at Edward.

"What's that mean? Magic school door?"

"Every student at magic school has a door that's magically installed to get them there. We have one at the manor and that's how we got to school everyday. I wish I could have one here, even just to study on my free time so I don't get so far behind."

"That's amazing, you know?" He asked and I nodded.

When we made it to Seattle I had my nose pressed against the glass just gawking at everything. I'd never been before and it was amazing. It was cloudy and a bit drizzly, but I expected as much. It didn't dampen my spirits at all.

"We're going to get you food first because I'm positive you haven't eaten yet," he said, eyeing me accusingly. I averted my gaze from his, but nodded guiltily all the same.

He pulled into an iHop and I smiled at him in gratitude. "Nothing fancy," he confirmed as he dashed over at a relatively human speed to open my door.

"My kind of place. You realize I'm getting grilled cheese, right? Also known as the world's greatest invention." He chuckled and led me inside where the waitress was too quick to help us.

Or rather Edward.  
She was quick to help Edward.  
And by help I mean, rub, caress, and giggle loudly while flirting horribly, of course.

Poor Edward.

I used the free hand that Edward wasn't clutching to badly stifle my laughter at her. She shot me a glare, but it just made me laugh harder.

I slid into one side of the booth she placed us at and Edward did the same. She took our drink order, Dr. Pepper for me and a water for him.

"So you're going to watch me eat, huh? No better way to test our relationship possibility." I grinned at him and he just nudged my leg under the table.

"So, that waitress has the hots for you, eh?" I asked teasingly to which he replied with a solid glare. "You know, I could let you two have some alone time, if you want..." At his appalled face I broke down into hysterics.

"That is so not funny."  
And I promptly disagreed.

After we (or rather I) ate we headed out to a miniature golf course.

"Mini golf? How do you know me so well?' I asked as he handed me a small blue club and a matching ball. "I have a mean swing on me, just so you know."

The first hole was an apparently easy one.  
For everyone else maybe.

There was a straight away into the mouth of some terrifying clown. Not exactly child friendly, if you ask me. Edward made it in one stroke, of course.

I was less than impressive. I swung at the ball and immediately missed. Edward snorted from the side and I pouted.

"I'm really awful at everything athletic. Except for gymnastics and fighting, I guess. Fat lot of good its doing me here," I said grumpily. I took aim again and swung.

The good news is that the club made contact this time. The bad news is I nailed some poor unsuspecting bystander in the back of the head. I ducked down fast before he could spot me and he gave Edward a heated look.

"Wow, you are awful, aren't you?" He asked walking up to me. I just shrugged and replied airily, "Must be a gift."

This is the part where Edward pulled out one of the biggest clichés ever and stood behind me to help me swing.

"Watch those hands," I teased, but I could feel my face heat up from close proximity. He chose to ignore my jibe, like I figured he would.

"You swing too hard and looking at the ball would probably be a good idea," he said quietly into my ear. I shivered then immediately cursed myself for reacting.

One side of my brain was screaming:  
He's doing this on purpose.  
Don't let him do this to you.  
Fight it!

The other side was less angry:  
How does he smell so nice?  
God, I love this.  
Swoon.

I could practically feel his smirk.  
"Yeah, yeah, you make me swoon, but so does Norman Reedus, so get over it," I grumbled as I took the shot.

Hole in one.  
Of course.

He looked at me incredulously and I laughed. "What? Being able to slay zombies like a beast is a good trait in a man."

His face remained offended and I patted his arm apologetically. "Don't worry, you're better looking and your grammar is fantastic."

He smiled at me again and we moved onto the next hole. The rest of the game went really well. I lost by a landslide while Edward tried to convince me I was improving.

I wasn't.

After the mini golf was some site seeing. We went to the top of the space needle then to some museums. We even stopped for coffee because how could you not?

I tried continuously to pay for my half of things until Edward threatened to hide my wallet then I conceded graciously.

We ended the trip with some stargazing. He took us up to some secluded hill on an obscure path that I bet no one else knew about.

It was really nice.  
It was romantic, actually.  
That thought freaked me out more then I'd ever admit.

"This was really great, Edward. I may have nothing to compare it to, but I'd say its pretty up there in the "best first date ever" category." We were both laying on our backs on a blanket Edward brought, close enough for our arms touch and our legs to brush up against each other.

It sent shivers up and down my spine.

"I'm glad. I really wanted this to be special," he said while rolling on his side to look at me. I followed suit and smiled at him, head resting up on my arm.

Every ridiculous thing they write about in those cheesy romance novels came to life in one moment.

My heart was pounding.  
There were butterflies.  
Time ground to a halt.  
We moved in slow motion

It was sickening, actually, but I'm not really complaining.

He leaned in slowly and gently brushed his lips against mine. It was soft, almost faint, at first, but then he pressed up closer to me, putting more pressure into the kiss.

It was electrifying.

My mind couldn't form coherent thoughts.  
All a blank.  
Nothing.

It didn't go beyond a simple kiss, but it was definitely enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey again! I have a new chapter for you. I can't believe how fast this is moving along or how many people are actually reading this. It's amazing, I love it. Okay! So this one is pretty long guys so I hope you appreciate it! I just couldn't think where to cut it down so you get it all.

Please, like always, review and message so I know I'm not wasting my time.

And enjoy!

Chapter Eight:

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon at the Cullen household. It had been nearly two weeks since the famous (to Alice, at least) first date and things have been, dare I be so cliché, magical. Edward has taken me on two dates since. Nothing as exciting, but just as amazing. We haven't had the all important "talk" yet, but I was fine with that. Whatever we were, I loved it.

It worked.

Alice came barreling into the living room at record speed, which is saying something since she's a vampire. I could feel the anxiety rolling off of her in waves. I couldn't even imagine how Jasper felt if the rest of us took notice so easily.

"Alice, what's wrong, love?" Jasper asked, quick to pull his mate into his lap. He stroked her hair lovingly while she answered, "I found this in the forest." She held up a black sweater that highly confused me, but everyone else seemed alarmed.

I watched as Rosalie and Jasper exchanged worried glances from across the room and I eyed them oddly.

"Okay, what's so frightening about this? The fact that its cable knit pattern is so ugly?" I asked from my place on the floor leaning against Edward's legs.

"It smells of a vampire, one that we are unfamiliar with. It could be potentially dangerous," Carlisle explained ominously.

Emmett seemed to be the only one excited at the prospect of a new challenge. I wasn't so convinced of the threat. "Hey Alice, can I see that for a second?" She looked at me for a moment, but said nothing as she tossed it to me with precision.

The second my hand caught it a premonition struck me.

There were flashes of forest behind a few smaller houses. I could see a fire haired vampire with red eyes circling a giant, rust colored wolf. They kept pace for half a turn before she launched herself at him, quickly ripping into his flesh.

There was so much blood.

Another flash and there was a teenage boy where the wolf had been, littered in long gashes and bites marks, covered in blood.

I gasped hard as I came to, lurching forward. I was panting heavily, it had been quite some time since my last premonition and it was exhausting work.

I looked up and everyone was surrounding me closely, watching me with eyes full of concern. Edward had his arms gently supporting me around my waist. He looked scared.

"What was that?" And surprisingly it was Rosalie's worried voice that broke the silence.

"A premonition. It's my passive power so it doesn't really happen often," I explained, regaining my breath. "What did you see?" Alice asked from my left.

"It's a vampire all right. Flaming hair and eyes just as red. She was attacking a shapeshifter. Why didn't anyone tell me you had them in your area?"

"That's why I couldn't see anything!" Alice exclaimed and I gave her a curious look. "For some reason I can't see anything where the wolves are involved."

"So what's with them being here? Are there a lot of them?" I questioned, still fully surrounded by the entire Cullen clan.

"It's in their ancestry for a pack to form when near a coven of vampires. We've written a treaty, however, seeing as how we are no threat to the people they are supposed to protect. We are not to harm any humans, which is unlikely, and we can't cross the treaty line or they will attack," Carlisle said, eyeing all of his children in turn.

"What did you see, Hannah?" Edward finally asked. I described to them my premonition in as much detail as possible and all their faces turned grim. "She crossed the treaty line into their territory and they defended what's theirs. Victoria is her name and she is strong. That wolf doesn't stand a chance alone."

"I have to go after him. I have to help." Immediately there was an uproar. "Absolutely not! There is no way I'd ever let you just waltz into such obvious danger like that," Edward practically shouted and I snorted, feeling my anger begin to bubble.

"Whoa, hold the metaphorical phone, Edward. You won't "let" me? If you think I'm some 1950s housewife that will just sit back and take orders from you then you're in for some serious fucking disappointment," I seethed back at him. I could tell I was pissing him off, but I didn't care.

"Look, if I had a premonition about him then he's my innocent and I am supposed to save him. That's my job, my destiny. The whole reason I was born with these powers is to protect the innocent and I won't let you stand in my way," I said sternly, squaring my shoulders.

I was already formulating a plan in my head. It had to be precise. I needed them all close together for it to work. I needed as much time as possible for it to work.

"I won't let you leave, Hannah. I'm sorry."

"Don't make me do this Edward. Don't make me choose because it can't be you," I begged, but he just shook his head and I sighed.

"So mote it be."

I threw up my force field effectively throwing all of them back into the living room walls, hard. I leapt forward toward the open balcony where half of their house was sat on a large hill overlooking the forest. At the last second, I spun around launching myself backwards out of the window. Midair, I flicked both my wrists freezing, hopefully, all the Cullens before letting myself fall the two stories to the ground. I used my telekinesis to cushion my fall and rolled onto my feet into a full-blown sprint.

I took off to where I knew my innocent was and where I hoped the treaty line to be, hoping to protect both Edward and I from each other. My heart squeezed at the thought of him and I felt guilt rush through me.

Don't feel guilty.  
It had to happen like this. How can I fulfil my destiny if he won't let me?  
How could this work out if he won't trust me? If he won't let me be who I am?

We needed to talk, but this wasn't the time to be thinking about any of that.

I was almost to the clearing where my premonition took place when I heard fast rustling beside me. My force field went up instinctually and I was grateful it did when I saw Edward behind me.

"Hannah!" He called out after me, fully catching up to me now. I just shook my head and kept running.

"Don't Edward. Just go! If you can't accept me for what I am and what I have to do, then this is never going to work!" I shouted at him. Either I crossed the treaty line or my words really stung him because he stopped dead in his tracks.

There's no time for this, Hannah.  
Go!

There it was. The clearing was just ahead. I saw the giant wolf instantly and, off into the distance a ways, I saw Victoria. She was positioned to attack and I felt my eyes widen. I pushed myself to run faster and when I was close enough I launched myself at the wolf. I encased both of us in my protective shield just in time as the vampire slammed into it. It threw all of us back a good thirty feet and I felt, and heard, my ankle snap as both my own weight and the wolf's landed on it.

I didn't have time to pay it any attention, though, and threw a quickly formed energy ball at her. It got her in the leg and she screeched in pain before taking off into the forest. I tried to freeze her, but she was too fast.

Damn.

I felt the wolf nudge me and I smiled at him gently. "You're welcome." He tried to tug me to my feet by the front of my shirt and I hissed slightly when my ankle touched the ground. He looked at its odd angle and whined at me softly.

"I'm fine. Just a broken ankle. I've had worse. Just a few weeks ago I had an arrow ripped out of my side," I explained and laughed at his comical surprised wolf expression. "Plus I can have this fixed in no time. Whyatt!" The wolf gave me a curious look then his eyes bugged out when a familiar shower of blue orbs floated next to me.

"Hey Hannah- whoa! Get back!" He shouted then reached to grab me, trying to pull me to him. "No, Whyatt, he's not the problem," I tried to explain. He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "Trust me. Now could heal my ankle? Vampire attack, you know how it goes."

"Vampires, Hannah, really? The ones you've been paling around with?" He asked angrily while holding his hands over my very broken ankle. Ten seconds of glowy hands and I was all good.

"No! Not the Cullens. Wait, how did you know about them?" I rolled my ankle around and sighed in appreciation. Meanwhile the wolf had gotten comfy with his head in my lap.

"Dad knew the older vampire, Carlisle. Also, Chris has been snooping. He's been losing his mind ever since he found out about your little boyfriend." I groaned and threw Mr. Wolf a heated glare as he somehow managed a wolf snicker. "He's not my boyfriend. He may not be my anything soon. He doesn't get the whole "saving innocents" thing. Wants to put me on a nice, little shelf. Not going to happen."

"Well, whatever is going on, please be careful. And I'm talking demonically and otherwise, okay? Oh and by the way, the next time Piper sees you, you're going to get a talking to," he said before giving me a tight hug and orbing away.

"Okay pup, now that I've gotten that all taken care of maybe we should head somewhere to talk. You know, all human and whatnot." I didn't think a huge, terrifying wolf could look shocked, but they can.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're a shapeshifter and I'll explain all the hows and exactly what I am somewhere a little bit more private," I saiding waving off his quirked head, a clear look of confusion. He lead me a little ways north until we reach the Indian reservation that I've heard a bit about. Since no one was freaking out because of the giant, killer wolf, I assumed this was normal. He took me to a small house further into the town and bolted inside before I could say anything so I just waited outside. About two minutes later a very tall, very muscular, very tan teenager emerged with short, dark brown hair and eyes that were almost black. He was sporting jeans and a tight, black tank top.

This guy was seriously massive.  
Whoa.

"Jacob Black, shapeshifter," he introduced, holding a hand out for me to shake.

"Hannah Halliwell, witch." I placed my hand in his and shook it extravagantly, laughing at his surprised face.

"Did you just say witch?" He asked incredulously and rather loudly. I jumped forward and covered his mouth with my hand, shooshing him all the while.

"Will you keep it down? That's not exactly common knowledge, okay? And I want to keep it that way." I eyed him for a minute before finally releasing him.

He looked around quickly before pulling me into the house he just came from and all the way to the back where his room was. It was a mess of clothes and paper, but at least it wasn't really dirty.

"Okay, spill it," he said once we were comfortable, me in a desk chair and him on his bed.

"I'm a witch. Yes, I have powers, I can write spells, and mix potions. No, I can't fly, I don't wear pointy hats, and my cackle is sub par at best," I said with a straight face until Jacob started howling in laughter then I lost it and joined in.

"But in as much seriousness as I can muster up, my kind are sort of a big deal. We have magic in our bloodline and every generation in my family has been magical. We use our powers to fight evil, to put it simply. We are meant to protect the innocent, which is where you come in. I had a premonition of that vampire bitch ripping you to shreds with her hideous talons and when I get a premonition like that about someone it means I'm meant to save them. You're the innocent, Jake. I had to protect you."

He was stunned into silence for three minutes before he whispered, "I would have died today?" He looked up and made eye contact with me.

I nodded solemnly. "The important thing here is that you didn't. You just have to warn the rest if your pack and tell them to run in threes. Any less and you run a risk, okay?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before standing up and hugging me.

"I don't know where you came from, but thanks." I hugged him back and smiled as he pulled away. "San Francisco. I'm from San Francisco." At that we both chuckled for some reason.

"Hey!" I exclaimed suddenly. "Want to see the rest of my powers?" He grinned and nodded. "What else you got besides that shield and those crazy death balls?"

"My force field and energy balls? I can also freeze things and I'm telekinetic." I explained then, like with the Cullens, I had him toss something at me (a book) and I froze it. I also decided to lift not only him, but his bed under him up which he thought was way cool. After that we discussed the need for a meeting between me and the rest of the pack. Jacob explained that once he changed they would see everything so there was no point in trying to hide anything. He said that there would be a bonfire where I could tell them of my ancestry and they would tell me theirs.

Once my little show and tell was over and we agreed there would have to be another meeting, I checked the time and sighed. "I should head back, Jake. I'm sure I have a bunch of angry vampires awaiting my return, like I really care."

"How'd you get all the way here? Did you need a ride?" He asked while standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, probably. I sprinted from the Cullen's house to where you were in the forest after making the great escape." He just laughed at me, saying, "Okay, follow me."

He lead me out to a garage with a Franken-looking car and a pretty sweet motorcycle. He tossed me a helmet and smiled cheekily at me.

I climbed on behind him after he kick started it and wrapped my arms securely around his waist. I could practically feel him grinning.

He took off fast and I laughed loudly against the wind whipping my face.

This was what freedom was all about.  
This was what life was all about.

As we approached the treaty line I could see the familiar Volvo waiting off to the side. I cringed openly as Jacob began to slow down.

"Are you okay here?" He asked knowing full well that Edward could hear everything. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Jake. Thanks for the ride." I let him pull me into a tight hug and wound my arms around him in return.

After he pulled away I tossed him my helmet and said, "Call me with the bonfire details okay?"

"Absolutely! See you later Hannah!" He shouted as he pealed out and squealed back down the same road we just came from.

I turned to face Edward and frowned openly at him, he flinched.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I was out of line-" he started as he walked towards me. I pushed him back with my telekinesis and cut him off, "Oh, I know. And I don't really care either. You don't trust me and you don't respect me. I can't be with someone who blatantly ignores everything I say and doesn't care about my happiness at all."

His mouth dropped open, very un-Edward like of him. "That's not true at all. All I care about is making you happy, Hannah." I just shook my head at him.

"No, you don't. You care about your own happiness and putting me on a shelf. I can't do that, Edward. I'm not that girl." I took a deep breath and finally made eye contact with him. "This is hard for me because I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you, but you need to take some time and give me space." At this point I let my telekinetic hold on him go and took a tentative step forward. Grasping his hands in mine, I said, "You need to think about what you want because I'm not the type of girl you're trying to make me be. Fighting evil and saving innocents is what I do, it's what I'm here for and if you can't handle that then you can't handle me."

With that I started down the road to home, hoping that time would help the stabbing pain in my chest. Edward didn't bother trying to stop me and he only moved when I was a few blocks away. His car drove passed me at a dangerous speed and I felt my heart clinch. I didn't even realize I was crying until I looked up as I heard a car stopping next to me. It was Alice in her Porsche 911. She motioned for me to get in and I assumed Edward had sent her knowing I couldn't refuse Alice.

She didn't even talk to me as I cried in her car all the way to my house. She did, however, hug me tightly to her before letting me go.

I spent the entire night awake in my bed, crying and secretly hating myself all the while knowing there was no other way.


	9. Chapter 9

I got a second review! Thank you so much! I am super stoked. :)

Anyways, because of that review I am posting sooner than I expected so I hope you all enjoy this.

Oh, and I have a question to my readers: why are there so many less views for chapter six?

Just curious.

Alright, enough talk, now get to reading!

Chapter Nine:

The next day was Monday and I blatantly ignored my alarm clock and school altogether. There was no way I was facing them today.

Call me a coward if you want, I don't care, it still wasn't happening.

Richard didn't bother checking on me, but big surprise there, right? He left early and he'd be gone all day.

Thank God for small miracles.

I spent the majority of the morning hiding in bed, begging for sleep to come, but it just wouldn't. I had barely slept at all the whole night and when I did it wasn't pleasant.

When two o'clock rolled around I decided I should venture downstairs for some sustenance before Richard came home. I padded down both sets of stairs and wandered into the kitchen. After staring blankly at the food stacked in the cupboards for twenty whole minutes I came to a bold conclusion: I hated food.

At least for today and the foreseeable future. Just the thought of eating now churned my stomach. I sighed angrily, running a hand through my long, blue hair and jogged back up to my room. The rest of the day was spent in either a comatose state or crying in a ball on my bed.

You're pathetic, Hannah.  
P-a-t-h-e-t-i-c.

Yep.

I contemplated many times calling Chris, but knew I couldn't, that I had to wait this out. I could handle my own problems.

I had to.

Maybe Chris was right.  
Maybe I am too young to date.  
Maybe I should be a monk.

The next morning came unceremoniously and I groaned when my alarm clocked blared at me. I decided sometime around three am that I would attend school today.

Anything had to be better than wallowing in my own self pity, right?  
Right?!

...right.

I yanked on a comfy pair of dark jeans, a black Good Charlotte shirt, and my oversized Flogging Molly zip-up that came down to my knees. I glared at my reflection after scrawling on some eyeliner, not even bothering with mascara. I had pulled my hair into braided pigtails that weren't even and moved on with my life.

Who really cared anyways?

I walked the forty minutes to school with my heavy messenger bag slung across my chest and contemplated turning back once I saw just how many people were there.

There would be rumors.  
Harsh words.  
More exclusion.

Fuck it, I don't care.  
Let those assholes talk.

History was first, as usual, which meant Emmett. I wasn't really excited to face one of them that soon, but I couldn't just put my life on hold. He was already at his desk next to mine when I walked in and seemed genuinely surprised to see me.

Alice must be keeping secrets again.

"Hey!" He greeted me enthusiastically to which I managed a lazy wave and promptly let my forehead hit my desk loudly. I kept my head down all of class, both trying to sleep and ignoring Emmett.

He was a persistent bastard, I'll give him that.

I had my last class before lunch with Alice and she was worse. She obviously wasn't shocked to see me and she decided to use all of her time trying to cheer me up. She'd tell silly jokes quietly or make funny faces at me when our teacher's back was turned. I appreciated the effort, I did, but in the end I asked to go to the bathroom and used that excuse to bail on the rest of class.

I couldn't handle it.  
Pathetic.  
I could spell it out again, but what's the use?

Lunch was a fiasco all on its own. I was a nomad. I had no other friends, nowhere to sit. So I found an empty table near the back of the cafeteria and laid my head down until the bell rang.

I heard people talk, whisper things.

Edward had finally gotten sick of me.  
I was a pity date anyway.  
He didn't want to waste anymore time with my ugly face.  
Why would he?

I didn't look for them or at them, I didn't think I could stand to see his face. I could feel their eyes on me and it only made it worse.

I was so exhausted by the time chemistry rolled around that I was surprised I made it there at all. Edward was already seated and I took solace in the fact that he, at least, looked worn out, too. About as worn out as beautiful Edward could, though. I slumped into my chair at our shared table and continued my ritual of just putting my head down, ignoring everyone.

I felt my mind start to weaken and knew that my shield was crumbling. Let him read my mind. I didn't care. I didn't care about anything.

Let him see.  
Fuck it.

I must have passed out at one point because the ringing bell and Edward's gentle hand woke me up. I flinched away from his touch and I could see the heartbreak on his face. I grabbed my books, shoved them into my already heavy bag and bolted from the class.

After school I grabbed a soda to try to boost my energy and headed into the forest. I spent hours under the trees in and out of conciousness. When I finally decided to head home it was passed dark and I groaned at the thought of dealing with Richard now.

I tried to sneak in the back, but it was no use.

"Hey, freak!" He shouted at me while taking an unsteady step towards me. I could tell he'd been drinking, the stench alone was proof enough. I didn't have much experience with drunks, but I could tell this was headed south fast. I narrowed my eyes at him, halfway to pissed already just from the word "freak". "You're an ungrateful bitch, you know that? I bring you into my home, I take you away from those, those, abominations! How do repay me? By whoring around and using your fucking voodoo! You're a god damn monster just like your mother!"

"Dont you talk about my family like that! You're a disgusting, fucking waste and I don't have to listen to your shit!" I yelled back at him then I felt my head snap back and my whole body slammed into the wall.

Richard hit me.  
He fucking hit me.

At that my rage exploded and I screamed. I used my telekinesis and lifted him up and threw him into the door. I held him there by his throat and I saw terror in his eyes.

I relished in it.  
It coursed through me like fire.

I fucking loved it.

"If you ever lay another fucking hand on me I will not hesitate to ruin you. Do you understand me?" He nodded vigorously, shaking in utter fear, and it still took every ounce of control I had to let him go. I watched him slump to the ground defeated and stormed up to my room.

It was bad.  
Bad and very noticeable.

He got the whole right side of my face with his meaty fist and not only was a black eye already forming, but my lip was busted and my nose was gushing blood. I pinched the bridge of my nose and grabbed a wad of toilet paper, mopping up as much blood as I could. Once the bleeding stopped I grabbed my iPod and climbed out my window. Using my telekinesis, I lifted myself onto the slanted roof near the chimney. It had begun to rain pretty hard, but I kept it at bay, forming a bubble around myself. I put my earphones in and picked a song at random.

Oh, iPod, you know how to pick the mood.

"Don't Let Me Go" by The Summer Set played methodically in my ears and I hummed along.

The rain beat down harder around me as I began to sing softly into the night.

"Oh, just a memory I'm chasing  
Better days, but I'm far behind,  
am I still alive?

Don't let me go, don't let me go  
Is anybody gonna lift me up?  
When're you gonna come lift me up?  
I'm out of my head, flat on my face  
Is anybody here listening?  
When're you gonna come let me in?

Cause the hardest part is holding on  
When everything has come undone  
Yeah, everybody needs someone  
So when're you gonna come lift me up?

When're you gonna come lift me up?  
Are you gonna come lift me up?  
When're you gonna come lift me up?  
Don't let me go!"

I felt his presence before I saw him. He approached me slowly on my left, unsure. I pulled the earphones out, but didn't move otherwise.

He took that as an invite.

"I have thought and thought. I have spent every hour since you walked away thinking of nothing, but you and what you mean to me. I cannot promise you that I won't worry because I know I will, but I can promise not to hold you back. Instead I want to help you in any way that I can. I can't spend anymore time away from you, Hannah, I don't think I could stand it."

I didn't turn to look at him yet.

"You said you thought you were in love with me. Do you know yet if that is true?" He asked quietly, only a foot from me now.

Still I didn't turn, but answered, "I wasn't sure then. I have never been in love before. It could have been anything or nothing, but I know now. I have never felt such pain, such heartache before. It must be love. What else hurts so badly, but fills you with unparalleled happiness?"

I sat up and finally faced him and he hissed in unbelievable anger. His hand stretched out and gently stroked my swollen cheek. His fingers grazed over my busted lip and up to my blackened eye. I smiled at him softly.

"It turns out that Richard is quite the violent drunk. Don't worry, though, I doubt he'll be giving me anymore trouble."

Edward didn't speak. I knew he was trying to control his rage, his eyes shone darkly into mine.

"I almost killed him, Edward. I almost became every bit the freak, the monster, the abomination he claims I am. It would have been so easy." I shook my head away from his grasp and laid back down.

"You are not a freak or a monster or an abomination. I... We need to leave. Now. Before I go in there and rip his throat out. Please, please come back with me," he said urgently as he grabbed my hand in his. I nodded immediately and let him lift me into his arms bridal style.

I kept the rain away until he put me into his car that I never heard pull up. We drove for a few minutes in silence before Edward finally spoke.

"I love you, too, by the way."

I grinned at him which consequently hurt my face, turning my happy smile into a grimace fast. Edward growled immediately and I tried to soothe him by grabbing his hand in mine.

"I love you. That's all that matters right now, okay?"

He didn't answer just drove faster. Once we reached the Cullen house I was swamped by everyone.

"Hannah! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Alice tried to pull me into a hug, but Edward was quick to snatch her back. "Easy, Alice. Carlisle, will you take a look at her, please?"

Carlisle nodded immediately.

I was about to protest, but I let it go. I knew it would make Edward feel better so I followed Carlisle to his improvised hospital room. He did the flashlight in the eye thing that I hated so much and I followed it easily. It turns out I didn't have a concussion which apparently was a big relief to both of them. I was "released" after he cleaned my cuts with something that burned severely and gave me pills for both the pain and to help me sleep.

Edward laced his fingers with mine and gently pulled me upstairs. He opened his bedroom door and the first thing I noticed was that there was now a bed in his room. I eyed him suspiciously, but he held up his hands in surrender and said, "Alice."

I nodded and climbed into the bed after he pushed me towards it. The covers were fluffy and warm, the bed unbelievably soft. I smiled, my bed was hard and never permitted a full night's sleep. Edward was about to leave when I stopped him gently with my telekinesis.

"Stay, please? I...uhh...I don't want to be alone." I felt my eyes water and hated myself for it. Everything seemed to weigh on me at once and it was too much. Edward walked over and laid down next me. I rolled over to him and let wrap his arms around me. He soothed me while I cried as I thought about Richard, my family, school, and the last couple days. I didn't hold my force field up, I let Edward in and he held me tighter at the memories of earlier that night.

I could feel the pills start to kick in and my eyes got too heavy for my brain to keep them open.

I mumbled a very slurred, "I love you."  
Then I was out.


End file.
